


伊甸園

by KD666



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KD666/pseuds/KD666
Summary: 東門天使在伊甸園中發現了什麼......





	伊甸園

**Author's Note:**

> 舊文搬運，本文寫於2010年，基於原著小說衍生，與影集時間序或有些許出入

東門天使站在伊甸園最茂盛的果樹下，氣呼呼地抬頭望著枝椏間。  
這棵樹結實纍纍，枝葉茂密，樹幹粗壯，而上頭的果子香氣馥郁。  
名喚太陽的光芒暖暖地照著整個伊甸，那是剛被造出不久的星體。跟他們過去純粹只是『光』的光不同，這個『太陽』似乎會自己運作，而當它在山的另一頭消失時，就稱為『夜晚』。  
那對新生的人類正用盡全身的力氣體驗這個嶄新又美妙的世界。不久前他們已經玩得疲倦，躺在遠方的草地上睡著了。

「又是你！」  
負責看守的東門天使朝著樹上低聲叫喊。  
「對，蛇！我就是在說你！快給我下來！」  
濃綠的樹葉間緩緩滑過一個慵懶的影子，某個銀光閃閃的動物從果樹中探出頭來。

「你不能吃那個果子！那是 **不被允許** 的！」東門天使氣呼呼地看著這個小偷，這已經是他第三次抓到蛇溜到這兒偷吃果子了，他就不懂為什麼這惡魔總喜歡往這裡鑽，專門來偷他管轄範圍之下的果子。既然都選擇墮落了，怎麼還三天兩頭往這兒跑？他可沒聽說過惡魔還會懷念老家這檔事。  
「那是只有 **他們** 不被允許，」蛇咂咂嘴，意有所指地看著遠方，連果核也一併嚥下：「我是說，既然他們不能吃，而你們也當然不會主動碰這些果子，那麼，這不是一種浪費嗎？所以由 **我** 來吃是再也適合不過的，對吧？」他沿著樹幹滑下，意猶未盡地伸了伸舌頭。他們下面才沒有這種好東西呢，他想。  
天使思考了一會兒，他覺得蛇說的話似乎有點道理，但是也不敢百分之百確認。  
「這兒總是只有你一個人嗎？」蛇將身子盤捲起來，開始和天使聊天。「我的意思是，除了 **他們** 之外？」他指的是那兩個在遠處熟睡的人類。  
東門天使不置可否地聳聳肩：「反正這地方也不大。」  
「嘿，我上次看到你有一把火焰劍。」蛇盯著他瞧。「那玩意可真是好東西啊！」  
「嗯。」天使點點頭，提到那把劍似乎讓他平淡無聊的情緒有些振奮。「是啊，它可以照亮黑夜。」  
「是啊，真是不錯。」蛇說。  
然後他們陷入了短暫的沉默。  
天使不知道他還可以跟惡魔聊些什麼。

「你如果……」過了許久，天使這次主動開口了：「下次要再來的話，先跟我打聲招呼。」  
「嗯？你說什麼？」蛇抬起頭，不太理解天使的意思。  
「我是這兒的守衛，而我不喜歡有人偷偷摸摸地溜進來……你懂吧。」  
「嗯，噢。」蛇咀嚼的天使剛才的話，慢慢思考著。  
「但是，不可以再偷吃那棵樹上的果子。」他想，與其整日蹲在這兒閒得發慌，多個能聊天的對象似乎也不壞。  
「好吧，既然你這麼說的話。」蛇將聊天對象和果子這兩者在心中權衡了一下，做出了與天使相同的打算。  
「那麼我還會再來的。嗯。呃………」他抖了抖身子，看著東門天使。「你說你叫什麼來著？」  
「阿茲拉斐爾。」天使回答，眼神移到蛇的身上。  
「克蠕力。」他懶懶地回答。「不過你暫時不用記住。我想我不久後就要改名了，這個名字 **並不適合** 我。」

阿茲拉斐爾點點頭，雖然他不知道那是什麼意思。

 

兩個不知道永恆到底是多久的永恆物體，在這一天成了朋友。現在是，往後也將一直是。


End file.
